Going to Miami
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Grissom and Sara are going to Miami for a very special occasion, which eventually prompts them to have a very important discussion. Find out what's going on and what happens next. Sequel to Starting Over.
1. Ready for a change

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: Grissom and Sara are going to Miami for a very special occasion, which eventually prompts them to have a very important discussion. Find out what's going on and what happens next. Sequel to Starting Over.

AN: With this being a Sequel, you might want to read the first one to understand this one.

Title: Going to Miami  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: Before Season 7 Premiere  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: YoBling (Catherine/Warrick),  
Other Characters: CSI Miami Ducaine (Horatio/Calleigh) family  
Series Order: Starting Over, Going to Miami

* * *

Chapter 1: Ready for a change

Over a year later

August 11, 2006

After Grissom finished the last bite of his food, he gets up from the kitchen/dinning room table and walks towards the sink, where Sara was standing doing other dishes, and after placing his plate on the kitchen counter next to the sink, he stopped behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear. "Dinner was great, thank you."

Sara smiled. "Thank you. I've learned from the best."

Since they started living together, Sara had been getting some cooking lessons from Grissom, and she was slowly getting better each meal.

He shyly smiled against her neck from her compliment before she continued with a smirk. "But, just because I've gotten better, doesn't mean you are relieved of cooking duties for most of the time."

After one more kiss to her neck, he whispered one more time. "I wouldn't dream of it, dear."

She chuckled as he released her, and after getting his glass from the table, he walked towards her again. "Do you want me to finish the dishes?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I got it. Maybe you should double check your bags though, just to make sure you didn't forget to pack something."

Catherine and Warrick invited them to go to Miami for a special reason, the arrival of their new baby, their miracle baby they like to call her since they never thought that having biological children together was ever going to happen.

Of course when they invited them, it was two separate invites, not knowing they were a couple, so as far as they knew, it was two friends spending time together outside of the lab.

Grissom replied as he was walking towards the bedroom. "Good idea."

When he made it to the room, he grabbed his duffel bag and placed it on the bed before going through it, and when he was satisfied, he placed it back down on the floor next to the door before walking into the bathroom, where a small carrying case for his bathroom items were sitting on the counter, and even though most of the items he was going to put in there was things he still needed to use before going to sleep tonight, he knew there was at least one thing he could put in there right now as he thought of it, which were his migraine pills. He hasn't had one in awhile, or at least a very bad one, but just to be on the safe side, he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle.

As he was about to close it, a can of shaving cream caught his eye, so he paused for a second before closing the cabinet until he saw his reflection in the mirror then ran his hand down his beard, and after another pause, he opened the cabinet again, took the shaving cream out and closed it all the way this time while smiling as he looked down at the can in his hand.

* * *

After the dishes were taken care of, Sara went around the condo, tidying up, but really there wasn't much to do since for the most part they keep their living space pretty clean and in order, then she headed for the bedroom, and when she didn't notice Grissom in there, she asked. "Grissom?"

From the closed bathroom, he replied. "Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes."

She nodded with a smile. "Ok." Before grabbing her suitcase to make sure she had everything she needed, and once she was satisfied, she closed it back up and placed it back next to Grissom's bag.

With her back to Grissom, who had just walked out of the bathroom, he cleared his throat to get her attention, making her smile as she turned around, then she gasped as she placed her hand up to her mouth and said in shock. "Griss, what did you do!?"

He ran his hand down his now clean shaven face while asking with curiosity. "What? Do you not like it?"

She walked up to him while shaking her head. "Now, I didn't say that, I just, wow, I uh..."

She trailed off as he smirked. "You're really that speechless?"

She chuckled as she stopped in front of him. "I guess so, this is the first time I've seen you without your beard since we've been a couple, so it's been awhile for this look. I thought you loved your beard."

"I did." He shrugged. "But I was ready for a change." Then he got a little self-conscious and asked in a more serious tone than he did the first time. "But really, do you like it?"

Still mesermized by his clean-shaven face, she smiled sincerely as she slowly moved her hand to touch his bare cheek, something she hadn't been done in years, during a very different time in their lives. "I love it, and it definitely brings back some memories."

As she ran her thumb up and down his cheek, he asked after clearing his throat. "Like what kind of memories?"

She swallowed before speaking softly. "Well for one, the first time we met you were clean-shaven."

"That is true, any more?"

She nodded with a smile. "And you remember when I said I envisioned our first kiss?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, you didn't exactly have a beard in my vision."

He raised an eyebrow at that piece of information before asking with a smile. "Do I even want to know what time period you thought of our first kiss?"

She chuckled with a smirk. "I don't think that would be wise, Dr. Grissom."

Getting the hint, he chuckled a little before moving close to her ear, sliding his soft cheek against hers, making her close her eyes at the feel of it before he whispered. "Naughty, Ms. Sidle. Did you always fantasize about kissing your teachers?"

He turned his head to kiss her cheek as she whispered in honesty while moving her arms so they were around his neck. "Only the one that mattered the most to me, the only one that I ever wanted."

He stopped kissing her and pulled back so their eyes could connect after she opened her eyes, and she cupped his cheek again with a smile, seeing his shocked look. "Even after over a year of being with me, you're still not use to hearing me express how much I love you, how much I've always wanted to be with you."

He cleared his throat to get the emotion out before he started speaking. "I guess a part of me is still in shock that this is really happening, that you really do love me and want to be with me."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek for comfort before continuing with emotion. "Well, you better get use to it, babe, because it's happening and I'm never going to stop telling you how much I love you and want to be with you."

He took a breath and nodded with a smile. "I love you too."

Her eyes started to sparkle as she nodded. "I know."

After a moment of just looking at one another with love in their eyes, hers turned a little dark with passion, making him swallow again as she brings him closer to her and whispered. "Now, let's see how this really feels."

He smiled as he whispered. "Yes dear." Before kissing her cheek again then going down to her neck before moving her shirt collar the best he could so he could kiss her collarbone, whispering against her skin. "How is that?"

He pulled back after a few seconds later, and she cleared her throat as she took his hand and walked them towards the bed. "It was good, but I think, you know being the scientist that we are, there needs to be further testing."

As she finished talking, Grissom surprised her when he swooped her up in his arms bridal style, making her gasp before chuckling as she wrapped hers arms around his neck, then her heart raced even more as she saw the passion in his eyes. "I think you're right, Ms. Sidle, we need a more satisfying result."

He kissed her as he walked them towards their bed, setting her down when he got there so she was sitting up on the side of it, then he kneeled down to took her shoes and socks off before he ran his hands up her pant covered thighs to the hem of her shirt, and when he saw nothing but love, passion and desire in her eyes as she lifted her arms up, he slipped her shirt off, revealing her in her bra before he moved forward to kiss her passionately as they moved until she was laying down with him above her.

Eventually the sheet was their only cover, but before they took it to the final level, he pulled back and looked her with one of the most loving and tender looks she's ever seen, and she cups his cheek with a smile and love in her eyes with a nod.

He smiled in return as she brought him back down to her and they kissed, pushing them forward for a night of passion, an act that wasn't new to them by this point, but it still felt like it, in the best possible way.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Arriving in Miami

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Arriving in Miami

August 12, 2006

The next morning

After taking a very late or early flight, depending on ones perspective, they made it to Miami a few hours after it became daylight, and as they were walking off the plane, Grissom surprised Sara when he slipped his fingers through hers.

"Griss?"

He gave her a smile. "We are in a different city, and right now in this airport we don't have to hide us. Besides, Warrick will be waiting for us outside, so no worries of being surprised."

In Vegas when they did go out in public, they have to be careful how they act, afraid that if the wrong person would see them, it could expose their relationship, and they weren't ready for that. But right now, while in a different city, Grissom wanted to take advantage of this opportunity as much as possible, of course as long as Sara was on board.

A few seconds later, his heart soared when she smiled with a nod and squeezed his hand. "Ok."

He nodded in return before they headed for the baggage claim, hand in hand, proudly showing they were in fact a couple.

* * *

When they made it and stopped at the baggage claim, they were standing real close to one another while his arm was around her waist as her fingers were clasped with his, with her other hand on his chest as the back of her head was on his shoulder, and while they were proud and happy to show this side of them in public, it was all new to them, so they did feel a little awkward, they were just trying to push through it.

Once they saw their bags, they moved apart from one another to get them, which as they did, they didn't recognize the voice that greeted them in a southern accent. "Hi, excuse me, Dr. Gilbert Grissom & Sara Sidle?"

Both of them turned to the right to see a thin, 5'3, blond haired, green eyed woman standing there, before they nodded with a curious look on their faces on why she knew who they were, then she smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Calleigh Caine. For a short time before she was promoted to swing shift, I worked with Cath..."

Grissom cuts her off with a small smile while shaking the woman's hand. "Calleigh, right. Catherine had told me about you."

She chuckled before asking. "I hope nothing but good things."

He nodded as they released hands. "Yes. She said you were one of the best partners she's ever had, and believe me, she doesn't voice that comment very lightly."

Calleigh chuckled again while nodding her head. "I don't think I would disagree with you there." She continued with a little more serious tone as she shook Sara's hand next. "Warrick called and asked me to pick you up, Catherine was rushed to the hospital this morning."

Calleigh and Sara released hands as Grissom asked with a worried tone, a little scared for his longest friend/ex-colleague. "I hope she's ok."

She nodded as they started walking towards the exit of the building. "I'm sure she is, the baby is probably just ready to meet the world a little earlier than planned." The pair nodded in understanding as they continued to walk.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, and after Calleigh parked in the parking lot so she could see the kids before she went to work, Sara grabbed her messenger bag before her and Grissom followed the blond towards the entrance of the building, and once they did, there was no sign of Lindsey, but there was four other teenagers, two being fifteen and the other two were fourteen, which that's how old Lindsey will be in two months.

One of the fourteen year olds, who had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes smiled when she saw Calleigh, so she stood up from her seat before walking up to her to give her a hug. "Aunt Calleigh."

After their greeting, Calleigh looked back at Grissom and Sara before introducing the teenagers to them. "Dr. Grissom & Sara Sidle, I would like you to meet my goddaughter, Nicole."

They both greeted her warmly before Grissom spoke towards Calleigh. "Please Mrs. Caine, Grissom is just fine."

Calleigh then smiled with a nod of her own. "Then please, just Calleigh."

Sara also spoke with a smile. "And just Sara, is ok with me."

After one more nod, Grissom and Sara was introduced to the other three teenagers, Nicole's twin brother, Nick, who also had brown hair and brown eyes, Calleigh's stepson, 15 year old Kyle, who had blond hair and blue eyes, and 15 year old Bryan Woods, who was the son of the ME at the CSI lab here, and he was African-American with short black hair and brown eyes.

Eventually Calleigh had left to go to the lab, and Grissom and Sara was seated, looking at a magazine while they did a little observing at the teenagers, and could tell they were really close friends, they even witnessed Bryan and Nicole holding hands with smile on their faces at one time, which made Sara and Grissom smile at one another. At another point in their waiting time, Lindsey had walked in the waiting room to greet and update them, and they even witnessed her having a hug and a kiss on the forehead from Kyle before she went back to be with her mom.

It was hours later when Calleigh came back to the hospital, this time her husband of one year, Horatio Caine, who was the dayshift supervisor, 6'1, with red hair and blue eyes, was with her, and after they greeted one another, the group started talking.

Not that much longer after they had arrived, Lindsey walked back into the waiting room, which had been nothing new throughout the day, but what was new, was the smile on her face as she mentioned. "Everybody I would like to inform you that Cassandra Brown came into this world just a few minutes ago." The group cheered with smiles before Lindsey looked over at Sara and Grissom. "My mom would like to see you two, first."

Sara and Grissom nodded with smiles in return as they stood up from their seats, then after a congratulations hug to Lindsey, they headed for the elevator that would take them to see their friends/Ex-colleagues.

* * *

When they made it to the outside of Catherine's room, Grissom knocked.

After hearing 'Come in.' He opened the door and let Sara step in the room first before he walked in behind her, and despite Catherine looking tired, she was glowing like a very proud mother, and outside of his wedding day, Grissom hadn't seen Warrick's eyes show so much happiness/emotion, making him clear his throat as he whispered. "Congratulations to the both of you."

The happy couple smiled at their friends with nods, and when Sara and Grissom got a better look of the baby, they could see she was a little darker like her father.

As Catherine was looking down at her little girl, she whispered. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Warrick spoke after clearing his throat as he kissed her temple. "Yes she is, just like her mother." He kissed her temple again before whispering. "Thank you for this amazing gift, I love you so much."

Catherine looked up at her husband with a smile and tears in her eyes. "And thank you, I love you too."

When they pecked each other on the lips, Sara and Grissom felt a little awkward, like they were intruding on a special moment, so they put all their concentration on just looking at the baby.

Once the parents finally pulled back, and after a few sniffles from Catherine, she spoke. "I would let you guys hold her, but I can't seem to let her go at the moment."

They all chuckled a little before Grissom spoke in a tender tone. "It's ok Catherine, we are here for a few days, so I'm sure we'll get a chance."

Catherine just nodded before Warrick spoke again. "Thank you guys for being here."

Sara took that response. "Thank you for inviting us." Then she finished with a smile. "We wouldn't have missed this moment for the world."

After another round of warm smiles, they looked at the little girl that had captured their hearts from the moment they saw her.

* * *

After the visit with the baby was concluded, Sara and Grissom got into Calleigh's vehicle again so they could eat at a restaurant, which at first they didn't want to impose on their family time, but Calleigh assured them that it was ok, so they went along with it and got a chance to get to know them a little better, even finding out at one point in the evening that her godchildren had been in her care since the kids were five years old after losing their parents, her best friends, in a vehicle accident.

When dinner was over, Calleigh took them to their hotel, and after Grissom and Sara got their bags from the back, Grissom walked up to the driver's side window and smiled. "Thank you."

Calleigh nodded, but before he could turn and walk towards the entrance of the building, she spoke after clearing her throat. "Grissom." When Grissom's attention went back to the younger woman, she continued. "I'm just going to get this out in the open. I know about you and Sara." He looked shocked and speechless as she continued with a smile. "I saw you two while you were waiting for your bags at the airport." He was finally going to open his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off before he did with a smile. "And I take it that since Warrick nor Catherine ever mentioned you two being a couple, nobody knows?" There was a pause before Grissom shyly smiled with a nod before she finished. "As someone who was in the same shoes you two are, I get not wanting to deal with all that political, bull-crap." Grissom chuckled, making Calleigh chuckle with a nod. "What I'm trying to say is that if you ever want to get away from it all and you feel like coming all the way back to Florida, you are welcome to use our house as a getaway for a day. It's on the beach, so I bet you'll love it."

Grissom looked a little shocked and appreciative before he shook his head with a smile. "Thank you, Calleigh, but..."

She cuts him off again. "The offer is always on the table, no matter what, just make sure you give us a little heads up so we can make other arrangements."

Probably knowing she was going to keep insisting, Grissom just nodded with another smile. "I really do mean it, Thank you."

She nodded with a smile. "No problem."

Grissom gave her one more smile before looking at Sara, who was giving him a confused look on what that was all about, before they continued their walk towards the entrance of building while Calleigh drove away.

It wasn't until they had checked in and was in the elevator that Grissom finally told Sara what his conversation to Calleigh was about, and like Grissom, she was a little surprised, but was appreciative of the offer too.

* * *

Once they made it to the room, they unpacked only what they were going to use that night before relaxing, then after an hour and a half, they took their turns using the shower before settling in bed, not ready to go to sleep yet, just being together in the moment.

After a few minutes of silence, he slipped his fingers through hers, which was on his chest, and asked softly. "What are you thinking about?"

She sighed a little in content before speaking. "They have a beautiful family."

"Who? The Browns or the Caines."

She smiled. "Both of them."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Yes they do." There was a pause before he asked after clearing his throat. "We never talked about children before, so do you want to talk about it now, or is it too early in our relationship to?"

Sara's heart started to race a little as she asked. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

He shrugged a little before continuing. "I don't know, I guess it would be a good idea to hear what our thoughts/feelings are about it, then maybe go from there."

She moved so she was now sitting up so her back was against the headboard, while he moved so his elbow was on the mattress and his head was on the palm of his hand as he looked up at her, and she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I like that idea."

He smiled before asking. "Ok, now who wants to go first?"

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come, find out if they decide that a baby is in their future. Thanks for reading and please review.

*On a side note, Calleigh's offer will come in handy in the future, just letting you know it wasn't a throw away conversation :)*


	3. Baby or no baby?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Baby or no baby?

Sara paused for a second before she spoke as she looked down at her hands. which were now clasped together on her lap. "For as long as I can remember the thought of having a baby terrified me. For a lot of different reason." She took a breath and continued. "Two in particular, one, was because of how I grew up."

Grissom looked at her with worry as he moved his hand to place it over hers and whispered. "Sara, you are not like either of your parents."

She nodded as she slipped her fingers through his before turning her head to look at him. "Yeah, but it was a fear I still had." He nodded in understanding, then as he squeezed her hand lightly she continued as she looked at their clasped hands now. "And two, well, the baby needs another half, right?"

Grissom couldn't help but smirk a little. "That's usually how it works, yeah."

She chuckled slightly before continuing. "Well, even if I had gotten past my other fears, I hadn't found the right guy to even consider having a child with. Let me tell you I had some head scratching relationships, and looking back at them now, I honestly don't know what I was thinking." She chuckled a little. "They were definitely not father material."  
She shrugged. "At least at the time, things could have changed." She then looked at him again and smiled. "But then something happened, I met this wonderful man, and the more I got be around him, know him." She brought their hands up to her mouth and kissed his knuckles softly as she finished while looking at him. "Love him, that baby door wasn't as bolted shut as I initially thought it was."

Grissom's breath hitched a little as he looked at her in surprise/wonder. "Sara?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes now with a nod. "Yes, you are the other half that a baby needs, that I would want to share one with." With him still being speechless she finished after taking a breath. "I don't know if my other fears will go away completely, but I can promise I'll keep an open mind, and the door will stay opened for as long as you want it to.  
If you want it to."

"Wow, I uh, I don't know what to say."

She cupped his cheek with her free hand and replied softly. "It's ok, you don't have to decide right now, we have time."

Grissom took another moment before looking at her with uncertainty. "You really think I have father material?"

She smiled with loving eyes. "Gil, you are a natural teacher, a protector, a nurturer, everything you need to be a good father, the only thing you need is to believe it in yourself."

Still feeling overwhelmed that she would consider having a child with him, he moved upward so he could give her a kiss, and after a few soundly ones, he placed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, whispering. "Thank you."

She wrapped her arm around his neck, whispering in return. "You're welcome, but I don't know what I did."

"For everything you said, for how you see me, and most importantly for loving me."

"And I always will."

After a few minutes staying in that position, Sara asked after clearing her throat. "Now your turn."

She removed her arms so he could sit up next to her, and once he was comfortable, he spoke after a sigh. "As I was growing up, I guess I've had a few dreams here and there about wanting a family. But like you, I couldn't have a child with just anyone, she needed to be pretty remarkable, so as I got older and I never found that remarkable woman, those thoughts drifted away so far that I never thought they would come true, so at one point I just stopped dreaming about it."

Sara looked at her man with sadness as she reached for his, starting to say softly. "Griss, I'm..."

But he cuts her off as he brought her hand up to his lips with a smile. "Then something remarkable happened, she walked into my life." She began to have tears in her eyes as he kissed her knuckles before repeating what she had said to him. "And the more I got be around her, know her, and love her, I believe those dreams and thoughts that I once had are closer than they ever have been."

She smiled with a few tears going down her cheek as she asked. "Really?"

He nodded as he turned his body so he could cup her cheek and wipe her tears away. "Really."

She chuckled and shook her head before taking a breath and speaking. "Ok, so wait a minute, did we just agree to have a child together?"

He smiled with a another nod. "Yes, I think so." As she leaned toward him to give him a kiss, he pulled back a little before continuing. "But, can we wait a little longer?" Then he smirked with eyes filled with only but love. "Because I don't think I'm ready to share you just yet."

She chuckled again with a nod. "Yeah, because I'm not ready to share you yet either."

Their lips touched for a couple of warm kisses, and when they pulled back and placed their forehead together again, she sighed in content. "I can't believe this is happening. I feel like I am in a dream."

He smirked. "Welcome to my world."

She smiled as she pulled back. "If someone would have told me that I would be talking about having a baby, or at the very least more open to the idea, and on top of that, talking about having them with Gilbert Grissom, I would have thought they flipped their lid."

He smirked again. "Like I said, welcome to my world."

She cupped his cheek as she smiled. "But a pretty good world right now."

He sighed in content with a nod. "Yes it is. Love you."

She ran her hand up and down his cheek with love in her eyes. "And I love you."

After a couple more kiss, they laid down so her head was back on his chest while his arm went around her shoulders, and after a few minutes of silence, he took a breath before speaking again. "I do have one fear, though. What if he or she becomes..."

Sara cuts him off, knowing what he was going to say. "I'll still love them, because they'll be apart of you."

He smiled with a nod, she was right, they'll still love their child and protect them, no matter what.

* * *

Next Morning

August 14, 2006

Grissom was sitting up in bed watching the discovery channel when Sara walked into the room after having a nice little run on the beach. It wasn't like she had a strict routine of running, but every once awhile she wanted to just get out and run, and since it has been a while since she ran on the beach, she thought she would take advantage of while she was here.

Sara and Grissom smiled at one another while they greeted each other with good mornings, then after they share a soft kiss, she grabs a change of clothes before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Once her shower was done, and she was back in the main room wearing sweat pants and a tank-top, she looked at Grissom to see he was still engrossed on what was on the TV, so she went to her suitcase and opened up the front compartment, grabbed a letter sized envelope and turned around, placing the envelope behind her back before walking towards Grissom on his side of the bed, then without warning, surprised him when she straddled his waist so she was facing him, and he smiled as he lifted his knees up so her back was against his thighs while saying. "Hello dear, anything I can help you with?"

She smiled and nodded her head as she handed him the envelope. "Yeah, you can open this." He was reaching for it until she finished what she said. "It's for your birthday."

He lowered his hand and looked at her with a small sigh. "For one, my birthday isn't for three more days, and two, I thought we talked about not thinking about it."

She smirked in return. "For one, I'm well aware of when you're birthday is Gilbert, and two, you talked about not thinking about it, and I chose not to listen to you."

He couldn't help but smile a little, but then he sighed again and shook his head. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off with a more serious, yet sincere tone as she leaned forward so she could cup his cheek. "I get it, your birthday/age is a sensitive topic with you, especially when it comes to us, but you have to know by now that I don't care about your age. I just love you." Then not helping it, she sniffled as she finished. "And I happen to love to think about your birthday because it was the day that you were born. It was the day you came into this world, and the thought of you never being here is something I don't ever want to imagine, because I know I would never feel as complete as I am with you."

He gave her a little smile as he reached to cup her cheek before whispering. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it isn't so bad to think about." She smiled with eyes shinning before he continued with a smirk. "But, if we have to think of my birthday, then we have to think about yours as well."

She knew that comment was going to come back and bite her, but honestly she would have never taken it back because it was the truth. She knew that if he had never shown up in her life, she would feel more lost than she's ever felt before, so she nodded with a small smile. "Ok fine. But it's not my birthday, and we have to think about yours now, so here."

She holds out the envelope again, and after looking at it for a few seconds, he removes his hand from her cheek with a nod before taking the envelope from her, and after opening he pulled out two tickets to Disney World.

He looked at them before looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Disney World?"

"Of course, we couldn't come all the way to Florida and not go to Disney World." She then got a little worried that he might not like it. "Unless you don't want to go, I..."

He cuts her off while cupping her cheek again with a smile. "No, of course I would love to go. Thank you."

She nodded with a smile. "You're welcome, I thought you could enjoy those roller coasters you like so much."

He nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Then he became sincere. "But only if you join me."

"Not really my thing, but I'll go on some, just as long as you're with me."

He brings her closer to him as he whispered. "I'll keep you safe honey." They kissed softly on the lips a few times before he pulls back and asks. "So, when do we go?"

"In two days."

He nodded in understanding before he smirked. "So, who is going to tell Catherine that we leaving before my birthday?"

Knowing, despite him wanting to forget his birthday, Catherine probably was planning something for him, but now that they were leaving early, he knew she's going to be asking questions.

* * *

AN: I hope it was ok, (I was little iffy about the gift), and you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. A Surprising Request

AN: Thanks for the compliments and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Surprising Request

Later that Evening

After making sure the Browns were settled at home and ready for some company, Sara and Grissom brought over Chinese takeout, and as the four of them ate, the youngest Brown was sleeping while Lindsey was over at the Caine's house, which was nothing new Sara and Grissom found out, but considering she was dating a 'Caine', they weren't that surprised.

When their meal was coming to an end, Sara and Grissom made eye contact, giving each other looks and subtle nods on who was going to tell Catherine about their plans, then finally Grissom relented and Sara smirked in victory while he looked at Catherine. "So Cath, it looks like Sara and I will be leaving a little earlier than planned."

Catherine looked at Grissom in surprise. "What!? Why, work?"

No point in lying, Grissom shook his head. "No, uh, we are going to Disney World."

"Disney World?"

"Yes, Sara got us tickets to go."

Catherine eyed Sara, and the younger woman knew that look all too well, so she was trying not to give anything away as she said evenly. "Yes, I got him tickets. It's his birthday, so I thought I would do something special for him."

After a pause and eyeing them again, she slowly nodded. "Well, that's one heck of a present to give your friend, but.." She started to smirk. "It's not everyday he turns the big 5-0." Grissom groaned and shook his head, making her chuckle a little before finishing. "So, I say nice gift, let him be a big kid for a day."

They all chuckled softly while Grissom mocked glared and whispered. "Ha, Ha, very funny."

Sara moved her hand that was under the table and reached for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze of comfort, which surprised him a little but didn't react outwardly, and as she was removing her hand, Catherine spoke again. "So, when are you leaving?"

"The 16th."

Catherine nodded in understanding before she spoke again. "Ok, I'm sure Calleigh will be ok moving the party at her place up a da..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Cath..."

But she cuts him off. "You didn't think you were going to leave Miami without some kind of birthday gathering, did you?"

Grissom sighed a little before he smirked. "I guess if you were in charge with the planning, no."

They all snickered at that, while Catherine chose to ignore them as she continued. "Well, then there you go, it's final. Besides, doing it at her place will be great, especially if we do it around sunset, nothing beats that view while standing on the beach."

Seeing the joy in Catherine's eyes, made Grissom give in, so he nodded with a smile. "Ok, talk to Calleigh and see what she says and we'll go from there."

As she nodded with a smile. "Alright."

After they finished their last bites of their meal, they started to get up from the table, and Warrick placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and said tenderly. "Why don't you go in the living room, and I'll take care of the dishes."

She looks at her husband lovingly as she cupped his cheek. "Thank you."

He nodded with a smile, and after a soft kiss, while Sara and Grissom was taking their dishes to the sink, Warrick picked up the rest of the dishes as Catherine headed for the living room.

While Warrick was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes, Sara, Grissom, and Catherine were in the living room, and they couldn't take their eyes off the little girl that was sleeping in her car seat that was sitting on the coffee table in front of Catherine, and she started to smile with tears in her eyes, the hormones working. "She's still so beautiful, isn't she?"

Sara and Grissom started to smile, but before they could speak, Cassandra started to whimper as she opened her eyes, and Catherine was going to get up from the couch, but Warrick had just walked in the room with a smile. "It's ok babe, I got it, you rest up."

Before Catherine could say anything, Warrick was already picking up his daughter and moving her close to his chest while speaking softly to her, and just like that, all three were mesmerized at watching this strong, tough man, melt at the sight of his baby girl while she continued to just wrap her father around her little finger.

While keeping her eyes fixated on her husband, Catherine spoke softly. "Now, that's a beautiful sight, I could look at that for days." They just smiled with a short nod.

After a few minutes, Catherine cleared her throat and looked at Sara and Grissom before speaking again. "There is another reason why Warrick and I invited you to Miami."

They looked at with her with curiosity before Grissom nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

Warrick and Catherine shared a look before Warrick spoke towards them this time as he continued to hold his baby girl. "Catherine and I talked about this, and we decided that we wanted you two to be godparents to Cassandra."

They both looked shocked, then Grissom, trying to hold his emotions together, cleared his throat and asked. "Really?"

The married couple nodded with smiles before Warrick spoke again after clearing his throat. "If there was one man out there that I would want my daughter to look up to, it is you, and whether you believe it in yourself or not, you do inspire people, so I'm hoping you can inspire her."

Grissom cleared his throat again before he spoke softly. "I uh, I don't know what to say."

Catherine then smirked. "Just say yes, you know you are going to anyway."

Grissom started to smile. "Ok, yes, I'll be honored to be Cassandra's godfather."

They both said thank you before Catherine looked at Sara, who was still looking a little shocked that Catherine agreed to pick her, because while they said goodbye on good terms, it wasn't like they were the best of friends, and she spoke with a smile. "And I bet you're wondering why we would pick you?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Well, I got admit that thought did cross my mind."

There was no hesitation in Catherine's response. "That's easy, while we never really saw eye to eye on a lot of things, I still saw you as a brave, smart, strong woman, and I would be honored if my daughter looked up to you."

To say Sara was floored by Catherine's words, was an understatement, then she spoke with a smirk, but was completely serious. "I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me."

They guys couldn't help but chuckle at that, but Catherine sighed with a nod, having a feeling that was completely true. "I think you're right, so I apologize if my coldness towards you hurt."

Before Sara could speak, Warrick spoke in a smirk this time. "Being nice to Sara and apologizing to her in one day, am I sure I brought home the right Catherine from the hospital?"

They couldn't help but chuckle while Catherine looked at her husband with a look that said he was going to get it, but with a smile, which he smiled back and replied lovingly. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't meant it."

She shook her head and smirked back. "Yeah, I bet."

She then looked at Sara again before the younger woman spoke again. "Thank you for the apology, but I do get it on some level." She then looked down at her hands as she continued softly. "I was the outsider."

Grissom was itching to take her hand, and he almost did, his caring for her overriding not caring if they find out about them at this point, but Catherine beat him to it and placed her hand on Sara's as she continued sincerely. "Now you're not, you're family, and you have been for a long time now. I should have told you that awhile ago."

Warrick then spoke with a smile. "Of course you are girl, and we really would like you to be our daughter's godmother."

Sara looked over at them and nodded with a smile. "I would love to be her godmother, thank you for asking."

The married couple nodded again with smiles, happy Sara and Grissom both accepted, while Warrick walked over to the couch as Catherine removed her hands from Sara's, then he spoke as stopped in front of Grissom. "Ok godfather, it's time to hold your goddaughter."

Grissom was a little nervous at first, especially when he hasn't held a baby in a long time, but he held out his arms, and after Warrick transferred his little girl in the older man's arms, she started to whimper a little, so Grissom did what he saw Warrick do and moved her closer to his chest and spoke softly to her as he looked down at her with sparkling blue eyes and a smile while they both started to calm down.

And while watching Warrick and his daughter was a beautiful sight, to Sara, nothing topped watching the man she loved holding a baby with so much care with joy and love in his eyes, and it only made her more confident that if they were ever blessed with a little boy or girl someday, he would be a wonderful father.

* * *

After leaving the Brown residence, they headed back to their hotel room, and once they were in and the door was closed, she smiled. "I never expected them to ask that, did you?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Nope."

They stop in the middle of the room and she turned to him, the smile still on her face. "It is kind of fitting though, you being the godfather and I the godmother, and we are a couple." As he nodded, she cupped cheek before asking. "And you know what else happened tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow as he asked softly. "What?"

With her eyes lighting up even more, she finished. "Watching you hold our goddaughter only made me more confident that you'll be a wonderful father. He or she will be blessed to have you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer as he whispered. "And watching you hold her gave me the same thought, you'll be a wonderful mother."

She shook her head. "Eh, I don't know about that, I still felt a little awkward, and I think she knew it."

It wasn't very long after she had Cassandra in her arms that she started to cry, and it seemed like there was nothing she could do to quiet her down.

Now in comforting mood, he took her hand from his cheek and kissed before speaking. "You know what they say, practice makes perfect. Besides, I have a feeling if it was our baby, you might have a different feeling."

She sighed in content as she repeated. "Our baby."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked, cautiously. "You still want to wait, right?"

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course, but just thinking of 'our baby' is sounding a little better each time you say it."

With joy in his eyes, he nodded. "It really does."

They move closer to one another and started to kiss before he picked her up bridal style, making her gasp against his lips as she held him tight while he walked them towards the bed before laying her down on it.

After sharing a few tender, but deep kisses, he slowed them down to playful ones, making her smile against his lips, then after a couple more pecks, he moved off to the side and placed his elbow on the mattress with his head on the palm of his hand, and after she mirrored his position, he used his free hand to cup her cheek before running his thumb up down while whispering. "I love you."

She smiled as she moved closer to him, then after slipping her legs through his, she whispered. "I love you too." After a pause of silence and them just looking at one another, she asked softly. "You ok?"

"Better than ever." Then he took a breath before finishing, thinking of earlier when he couldn't wrap his arm around her. "I want to tell them. I want to tell them, about us."

She looked a little shocked as she asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean what's the point in keeping it from them now. They don't work at the lab, they don't even live in Vegas."

She nodded in agreement as she took his hand off her cheek so she could slip her fingers through his before looking at him again. "You do have a point, but what about the others?"

He shrugged before continuing. "Maybe we should just tell the others too, I think we can trust them enough that they won't spread it around the lab." He sighed before finishing as he squeezed her hand. "I'm just tried of hiding us in front of them. I want to be able to hold your hand and comfort you whenever you need it."

Seeing the love and honesty in his eyes, there was really only one answer she could say, so she nodded with a smile. "Ok, let's tell them about us."

More love and joy came through his eyes as he asked with a smile. "Yeah?"

She nodded and smiled again. "Yeah." Before she whispered. "Like I've said before, I never wanted to hide us from them forever. I just didn't want to do anything that will hurt you."

He brings her closer to him. "I'll, we'll, be ok. It's just our team, our family, knowing for right now."

She nodded one more time as she met him in the middle to share a few kisses, then after they pulled back slowly, he kissed her forehead before laying down and looking up at her. She smiled a few seconds later as she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it for a moment before she leaned down and kissed his forehead, making him close his eyes, then she moved down to his nose, making him chuckle before she captured his lips in another round of kissing.

When she finally pulled back, he opened his eyes spoke while trying to catch his breath. "Not that...I am... complaining, but what was that for?"

She shook her head and ran her thumb up and down his cheek again. "Only because I love you. This past year has been the best year of my life, and I'm glad it is you I have been sharing it with."

He turned his head to kiss her palm before whispering. "It has been a joy for me too, honey."

She leaned down and they shared one more soft kiss before she moved so she could lay on his chest, and once she was comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her and they just held one another, enjoying these carefree moments, and couldn't wait to tell their friends about them.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it, ok so next chapter will be the last in the story, but the series will continue on, hope you still want more. :)


	5. Revealing Their Secret

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the last chapter of the story, enjoy! Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 5: Revealing Their Secret

August 15, 2006

Later that Evening

The day before, they spent all of that time just them being out and enjoying the sights and sounds of the city, even having a little fun on the beach.

When they woke up today, they had breakfast together before spending most of their time in bed, kissing, laughing, cuddling, doing their daily crossword puzzle, even adding reading and watching a few movies, just enjoying another relaxing morning together.

Once it was around lunch time, they finally left the room to go spend time with the Browns again, which included Lindsey, and eventually her friends.

Now when the evening came around, they where over at the Caine residence, where they got to meet the day shift team, finally putting names to faces.

As it got later in the evening, Sara and Grissom were standing on the back deck of the Caine residence, looking out towards the ocean as the sun was setting, then they turned to one another and he was giving her that look, so she asked with her heart racing. "You sure, you're ready? Because once we do this, there is no turning back."

He gave her a smile that just melted her heart while he replied. "I've never been more surer of anything in my life."

She gave him a little smirk as her brown eyes sparkled. "Ok, bugman, it's your move."

They had talked about when they wanted to share the news of them being a couple with Warrick and Catherine, and they both agreed to do it today. Now the how they wanted to share the news, Sara left that up to him, wanting him to go as far as he was comfortable with when it came to public affection, especially when it came to around people they knew, so she wouldn't have been surprised if he just slipped his hand into hers or placed his arm around her shoulders.

But right after she said it was his move, she was surprised on what happened next, he cupped her cheek with the look that told her he was going to kiss her.

She still had the look of shock on her face while whispering cautiously. "Griss..."

He cuts her off as he ran a thumb up and down her cheek. "I don't want there to be any confusion on where we stand together." He then raised an eyebrow before finishing. "Besides, doesn't the saying say 'Go big or go home?'"

She slowly smiled, trusting his move. "I guess we are going big then."

His smile got wider as he saw full acceptance in her eyes of this move, then after a loving look and a few gentle swipes of his thumb going up down her cheek, they moved toward one another and before they knew it, for the first time when not in the privacy of their own home or private/secluded area when they actually went out, they kissed out in the open for anybody who could see them, a feeling that was nerve-racking and exhilarating all at once, so they put in a little more into the kiss than they normally would when in front of people, but still kept it tasteful and in their comfort zone.

As they slowly pulled back, they smiled at one another, and while they placed their foreheads together and took a breath, they hear Warrick cheering and clapping with a laugh as he walked outside. "So, I was right, a secret boyfriend?"

Sara and Grissom pulled back completely and turned to look at the other man, and Sara shyly smiled. "Yes." He chuckled again as she started to speak again. "Warrick, I..."

But he cuts her off with a smile. "No explanations needed. I understand, and I'm happy for you."

Sara smiled as they shared a hug. "Thank you."

As they pulled back, he nodded. "You're welcome." Then he looked at his mentor, the man that never gave up on him, the man he looked up to, the one man who if he could have picked as a father, it would be him, and held out his hand with a smile. "I'm happy for you too, Griss. You guys deserve each other."

Grissom smiled with his blue eyes sparkling as he shook the younger man's hand. "Thank you, Warrick, that really means a lot to me."

Warrick nodded with a smile as they release hands, then he turned around and looked at his wife, who was still standing by the opened doorway looking very speechless, not something she is use to, so he smirked. "Cat caught your tongue, babe?"

When she finally felt like she could move from the doorway, she walked up to them before stopping in front of them, still trying to figure out the questions she had flying through her head until finally coming up with one. "How long?"

Sara and Grissom smiled at one another before he slipped his fingers through hers, both feeling this move was perfect as he spoke. "Officially 1 year and 8 months." Warrick just nodded with a smile, knowing that sounded about right on when he noticed Sara start looking happier than before, but before Catherine could open her mouth to ask more questions, now that she had full control of her mouth again, Grissom spoke again, knowing her very well. "Listen, the only thing that is important to know is that this isn't a passing thing between us, we are very serious. And please don't tell the others, we want to do that ourselves."

Warrick nodded again. "Of course."

When all eyes looked toward Catherine, she raised her hands up in surrender. "Of course I won't say anything."

Grissom smiled with a nod in return. "Thank you, Cath."

She nodded before she smiled, her blue eyes finally sparkling. "And I never thought that you two would ever be a passing thing." She then smirked. "In fact, wasn't it me that told you to lift your head out from under that microscope?"

Grissom chuckled with a nod, remembering that. "You did."

"And I guess you finally did that."

His eyes sparkled like Catherine had never seen them before as he turned his head to look at Sara, and they share a loving look while he whispered. "I did."

When Grissom and Catherine have eye contact again, she finished with a smile while she moves toward him to give him a hug. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you, both of you."

They both nodded with smiles, happy they have their support.

* * *

August 17, 2006

After spending the whole day at the amusement park, where Sara got to witness a joyous, carefree Grissom, even more than when they were in Miami, a sight Sara always wanted to remember and only made her fall more for him, they headed back to their hotel room to change, him in a dark suit while she chose to put on a dress, before they went to a romantic restaurant.

When it came to paying the bill, Grissom was reaching but Sara got to it first, and Grissom sighed. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off with a smile. "It's your birthday, so my treat."

It wasn't that Grissom disliked Sara paying for dinner, but to him he felt she had already done so much already for his birthday, and he was about to voice that, but Sara, sensing that, reached across the table and touched his hand as she continued softly. "Since we've been a couple, you've done so much for me, always wanting to take care of me. When I let you, that is." They chuckled a little before she finished with love in her eyes. "But when is it my turn to take care of you? I want to make sure I'm giving as much as I'm receiving in our relationship."

Like he could reject her offer after that, so he nodded with a smile, making her smile as opened her purse and pulled out her credit card before setting that and the bill back on the table.

After they had their dessert, and once the bill was taken care of, they left the restaurant and he drove them back to the hotel.

* * *

When the elevator stopped on their floor, they walked out hand in hand before walking down the hall to their room, which was about halfway, and after unlocking the door, Sara walked in first and immediately started to take off her heals, the type of shoes that she wouldn't normally wear, along with a dress, but tonight was a special night so she wanted to look as nice as possible.

Once her heals were off, she started to head for the dresser so she could put her purse on top of it as Grissom spoke. "You know that you do, right?"

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do what?"

He smiled as he walked up to her, placing his hand top of hers. "You are giving as much as you are receiving in this relationship."

She smiled in return before she tried to speak. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off as he took her hand in his and turned them so they were face to face before he cupped her cheek, making her feel those all to familiar butterflies. "You are, sometimes there are no words..." He stops to clear his throat from emotion, and Sara could see it in his eyes so she took his other hand and squeezed for comfort as he continued. "That I could express strong enough on how much you mean to me, how much I feel when I'm with you. How alive I've felt since our first kiss." He moved his thumb over her lips, making her heart race, as he finished softly. "Heck, since I first saw you. You've given me more than you can possible know. I love you so much."

His words while showing his vulnerability, made Sara mist up, a few tears going down her cheek a second later, so he wiped them away while she tried to speak through her emotions. "I feel the same way, you've made me feel things I never thought I could or would, you've given me a loving home, something I never thought I would experience, and you've given me dreams of having a family, a dream I never really thought I wanted until you came along."

He finishes wiping her tears away and brings her closer to him before they tenderly kissed a few times, then they pull back and he wraps his arms around her while she wraps her arms around him so they could just hold one another, letting their words and love wash over them.

A moment or two passed before he turned his head and whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly, in a very good way. "You looked beautiful tonight, honey."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

He nodded as they pulled back just enough so they could look in each other's eyes as he continued with his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, although that is nothing new, you always look beautiful, not matter what."

She shyly smiled, even after almost two years of dating, Grissom calling her beautiful always made her shy, then she replied with a smirk. "Well, I figured I would dress up a little more for the special occasion."

He smiled before replying sincerely. "Thank you, but all I'm trying to say is that you don't have to change the way you look if you're uncomfortable. I love you for you, and not what you ware."

Hearing and seeing that he really meant those words, which really by now she knew mostly what he says he means, especially when it's endearments, so she did the only thing she could think of, she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly before whispering against them. "Thank you."

He kisses her softly one more time before replying as they pulled back. "You're welcome, and any time."

As she looked at him standing there in a suit, she took a breath before speaking again. "And I got to tell you, you don't look bad yourself, which is always that in my opinion, but especially tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled as she cupped his cheek, her voice getting low, suggestively. "But as great as seeing it on you. At this moment, I rather take it off you."

He shyly smiled at first, which only made her love him even more, before his eyes started to get a little darker with passion as he moved towards her ear and whispered, making her shiver again. "We can make that happen, but I was always taught to be a gentleman, so ladies first."

She closed her eyes as his lips touched her cheek before going down to her neck, then after he pulled back so they could look each other's eyes for acceptance, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so her back was facing him before he unclipped her necklace and placed it on the dresser, then he used one hand to take care of the zipper as he used the other one to slide the medium sized straps from the blue dress down her right arm, doing the same process on the left side after getting the zipper as far as it would go before the dress fell from her body, revealing her in nothing but panties and bra. He then unclipped her hair from her updo and places the clips on the dresser before she turned back around so she could get to work on his clothing as they held eye contact the whole time, the fire and the electricity between them getting hotter each second.

Once he was only standing there in his boxers they started kissing again as they headed for the bed, where they took their time, savoring each look, touch and kiss, making it one of the most romantic/passionate nights of their lives.

* * *

So much time later, with the sheet up to their waists, she was laying on her stomach, her eyes closed with her arms folded over her pillow and her chin was on top of them, while he was laying on his side, running a finger up and down her bare back, not ready to lose that contact just yet.

After a little more time went by, and thinking she had fallen asleep, he moved forward and kissed her shoulder softly and whispered. "Goodnight, honey."

As he pulled back, she whispered with her eyes still closed. "Griss?"

He smiled as he placed his hand back on her back. "Yes, dear?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." After another kiss, this time on her cheek, he whispered. "I love you."

She nodded with a smile as she closed her eyes again. "Love you too."

He kissed her shoulder one more time before laying down so his back was on the mattress and he was looking up at the ceiling, then a few seconds later, he feels Sara's head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist as she sighed deeply, making him smile as he placed his arm around her shoulders and sighed in content while thinking one, this trip had probably been one of the best of his life, which is wasn't only because of today/tonight, and two, he wanted this amazing, beautiful, smart woman in his life forever, hopefully one day being married to her.

* * *

AN: I hope you did enjoy it. Like I said their journey will continue, so I hope you are all looking forward to it. The first chapter will be out by the end of the week, or at least that's the plan. Thanks again for the support, I really appreciate it.  
Hope you had a safe/enjoyable weekend, and continue to have a safe week.

Always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
